During the 1920's Buckminster Fuller concluded that the building arts had not kept a pace with technological innovation. The result was the invention of the geodesic dome which many have concluded is the most efficient building design known. Fuller and others primarily worked with metal hubs and metal struts, but in relating the design to the private dwelling, the present day dome manufacturers have found that either an all wood frame or a metal hub and wood strut system offers the most efficient system.
While the geodesic domes provide spectacular large and open room areas, prior to the present invention, installing a second story within the dome shell meant a return to the ancient building system of post and beam construction. To support the second story, posts were placed within the dome and beams mounted on the posts carried the second floor joists. The posts destroyed the previous large unobstruced open areas.
Even though one of the well known characteristics of a geodesic dome is the strength and rigidity of the outer shell, Fuller as well as all those who worked with the geodesic principle failed to take advantage of the strong shell structure in supporting a second floor within the dome.
Workers in the conventional building arts have used metal hangers to support joist members from walls and ledger members since the late 1800's. Metal connectors, such as ledger hangers, however, have alluded those skilled in the geodesic dome art for over 60 years.
In short, in spite of the technological breakthrough of Fuller in the 1920's, a means to fully exploit this new technology alluded Fuller and all that followed, when it came to the problem of installing a second floor in a dome without cluttering the floor area with bearing walls and posts.